Diary
by Aislin1
Summary: Dawn kept her journals since she was nine. What did she write in them?
1. March 10, 1997

Disclaimer:  I own nothing having to do with Buffy.  Joss owns all for he is a God.  I only wish that I were half as creative as he.

Notes:  Dawn kept those journals since she was nine, according to the monks.  I was just wondering what might be in them.  Tell me what you think, should I write more or not?

March 10, 1997

            I got called down to the counselor's office this morning before I even met my teacher.  The counselor wanted to make sure that I'm dealing okay with mom and dad's divorce.  I told her everything was fine, but I don't think she believed me.  How could I tell her that my sister snuck out of her room every night back in LA and came back with cuts and bruises and her clothes were all ripped and covered with blood?  Mom and dad never noticed because she always asked for new clothes anyway.  She and her friends went shopping every weekend since before I can remember.  And all the cuts and bruises?  They were always gone in the morning.  I guess they were never that serious, or she was really good at putting make-up on.

            Anyway, the counselor told me to start keeping a journal.  She said to write about what happened during my day and anything else I felt like writing about.  I promised I'd do it for a couple of weeks, at least.  She said it would help me adjust to the new school and only living with my mom, instead of both of my parents.

            Well, after the counselor, I went to my classroom.  I was late because I had been in the counselor's office for so long.  I walked into the classroom and everyone stared at me.  Then Mrs. Rhone made me stand up front and tell everyone about LA.  A girl with brown hair and glasses came up from the back of the room.  Her name was Mina and she was assigned to be my buddy, to help me get to know the school.  Mina's pretty nice.  She stutters, but she's been a pretty good friend to me so far.  I had so many friends in LA.  I wonder if I'll ever make any here.  It doesn't feel like it right now.

            Sometimes, it doesn't feel like I'll ever have a normal life.  Moving here, to Sunnydale, makes it feel like that even more.  A bunch of kids were talking today at recess.  They said strange stuff happens here all the time.  People go missing, or die mysteriously.  And the adults don't even notice.  Fred, the boy who sits next to me, he said that the adults can't explain it, so they make themselves forget about it.  I wonder if Buffy notices.  She's not an adult yet.  And she's pretty strong.  Maybe she'll be able to help.  Maybe helping will be good for.  It can keep her form getting into fights, like she started doing in LA, right before we left.

            We moved here because of her.  Mom told me, but I'm not supposed to tell Buffy.  Mom thought the atmosphere, or something, here would be good for her, help her find her place in the world.  That's mom's way of saying that she hopes Buffy will do better in school without all the distractions of LA.

            This wasn't too bad.  I'll write some more tomorrow.  Right now I have to go to bed, though.


	2. March 11, 1997

Disclaimer:  I don't own Buffy.  I only wish I did.  Well not Buffy, maybe Spike…

Summary:  Dawn's kept those journals since she was nine.  What's in them?

Note:  I know that the grammar is bad, but I'm just trying to be at least a little authentic here.  Remember, this is the journal of a fourth grader; she's not going to have the greatest grammar in the world.

March 11, 1997

            The second day of school wasn't much different than the first, for me anyway.  Buffy's principal called mom a little bit ago.  She looks pretty mad right now.  Buffy's in for it when she gets home.

            Buffy just got home.  She's in her room right now.  Oh, I guess she wants to go out again.  Man, you can hear everything in this house.

            Buffy's grounded.  Mom will probably let her sulk in her room indefinitely.  She should really make her go downstairs, or at least check on her every now and then.  Otherwise Buffy will probably…

            She snuck out!  She climbed right out her window.  Should I tell mom?  No, she's my sister.  I can't betray her to mom.  But, mom should know.  Okay.  If Buffy's not home by midnight, I'll tell mom.  I guess I'm staying up until midnight.

_Later:_

            It's 11:56.  Buffy just climbed back through her window.  I wonder where she was.  Does she already have a boyfriend?  Was she meeting some friends?  I'm going to go see if she's okay.

            She's okay.  Her hair's all messed up and she's out of breath.  There were a couple of visible bruises.  She has a new necklace; I wonder when she got that.  Who gave it to her?  We've only been here for two days and she's already getting presents.  So, she either has a new boyfriend already or she was out fighting.  I hope she wasn't out fighting.  She got in so much trouble in LA.

            I'll sleep through math if I don't go to bed now.  And I need to stay awake in math if I'm ever going to understand long division.  More tomorrow.


End file.
